


On Kinship

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is his father's son -- and his uncle and aunt's nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Kinship

When Anakin gets himself blown up -- or whatever really did happen to him -- it doesn't matter that there hadn't been drop of Lars blood in his veins.  Owen would sooner chop off his right arm than abandon his brother's son to those damned wizards.

Maybe Luke is always his _brother's_ son.  Anakin casts a long shadow, even from the grave. Besides, Beru and Owen never wanted children.  They didn't want _Luke_ , and they never thought of adopting him. But they've risked their lives and given up their youth to do their duty by him, as his aunt and uncle, and they've done their best.  They brought him into their home.  They've kept him safe for over fifteen years.  Nobody, least of all Luke, doubts that they love him.

He's not their son: not by blood, not by adoption.  But people love their nephews, too.


End file.
